


open the doors (let the king of glory come in)

by kittenhwa



Series: bunjoong [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bunny Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Size Difference, like please, please read authors notes, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: “You see that hole, bun?” his master’s mouth is right up against the base of his flopped ear, murmuring into it lowly. Hongjoong scans the bathroom and spots a hole a few feet off the ground, in what looks to be a stall door. Hongjoong cocks his head at it, but nods. His master hums, bringing them to a stop right in front of it.“There’s someone behind it. You’re going to get him off.”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Others
Series: bunjoong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124978
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	open the doors (let the king of glory come in)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you for stopping and reading the notes!!!!
> 
> this au is one in which hybrids have no rights. they are really just there to look pretty and get fucked and do chores, and they are bought from 'breeders' and sold to 'masters'. they aren't educated beyond being able to speak, but some are educated by their masters once they've been purchased. hongjoong in this cannot read, and he eats bunny food, not people food. his life is good for a pet, but he's still a pet. there are some bad consent practices, because proper consent cannot be given since he is the possession of his master, hence the dubious consent tag. 
> 
> despite these topics not being discussed in depth, and there being no mention of hongjoong being displeased, please proceed with caution if these things might not be your cup of tea. 
> 
> [here's the bunny joong is based on](https://ibb.co/ctspbKZ) (if the link doesn't work, you can look up 'light brown lop eared bunny' and get the gist of it!!)
> 
> for fun, [here's hohong's size diff](https://ibb.co/2hQZHxg) (for ref, yunho is 6ft and joong is 4ft11)
> 
> title from a christian hymn called 'glory' by a group named "hillsong worship". idk either, i just think it's fun :3
> 
> please let me know if there are any tags i should add!!! 
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!!!

They're going into the city today.

It's exciting; Hongjoong's master has been planning it for a while, a little trip for them to go to the theatre, have a nice dinner, do some shopping. Hongjoong has been dressed for hours, all pretty in the clothes his master had left out for him last night. He's got a little pink tennis skirt on with knee high socks and a short sleeved white button down shirt. His little cotton tail puffs out through the back of the skirt, which is soft where he's smoothing his hands over it as he kneels in his cage. He's been up since before sunrise, so excited about the trip into the city, and even though he doesn't usually dress in his cage, he hadn't been able to wait.

There is movement from the other room, signaling that his master is awake and out of bed, and Hongjoong's heart flutters, long ears twitching. He shifts on his knees, hands curling into little fists as the anticipation grows. He's been very good, and he's really excited about going into the city.

Master goes through his morning routine slowly, in no rush whatsoever. Hongjoong listens to the running water as he showers, the quiet sounds of movement as he dresses, and then the steps down the hallway towards Hongjoong's room, his nose scrunch excitedly when master stops outside the door.

The handle twists, and Hongjoong's heart leaps. In comes his master, and Hongjoong feels himself light up at the sight of him.

He looks wonderful, as always; he's wearing a suit, always needs to look good when in the city, and it hugs his frame attractively. His blazer enhances his broad shoulders and nips down to his smaller waist, the navy pinstriped material expensive even to Hongjoong's very untrained eye.

"Aw, good morning, bunny," master says, humming in approval as he walks across the room to open the curtains. Hongjoong's eyes follow him, entranced, and he wiggles his shoulders when his master looks back down at him. "You're already dressed, huh? Excited, I see."

Hongjoong nods, his lop ears flopping into his face, and he needs to tip his head back to get them to slide out of the way of his eyes. One of his master's hands slips through the bars of his cage to touch to his right ear, and Hongjoong pushes up into the contact.

"Let's have something to eat," master suggests, and Hongjoong nods again. The cage is opened, and he crawls out, coming to kneel in front of his master for his morning pats. Master obliges, humming as he scratches behind Hongjoong's ears, which makes his legs twitch, and then he's leading his pet downstairs.

The kitchen is full of light, and his master makes himself some coffee and oatmeal, before he's sitting at the small kitchen table. He sips on the coffee as he reads through his emails and articles or whatever it is that masters read on their phones, and Hongjoong contents himself with settling between master's legs, warming his cock in his mouth. He'll be fed once he gets his owner off, and Hongjoong is familiar with the routine, loves the heavy feeling of his master's cock in his throat first thing in the morning.

Once his master is done with his coffee he grabs a handful of Hongjoong's hair, fisted between his soft ears, and fucks into his mouth until he comes. The taste is heavy on his tongue, and Hongjoong swallows as he knows he's meant to, eyes fluttering and tail twitching when the hand leaves his hair so his master can eat his oatmeal. It smells like cinnamon and something sweet, and Hongjoong lets himself drift a little, his master's cock soft in his mouth.

When he gets up, his master tucks himself back into his handsome slacks, and Hongjoong crawls out from under the table towards his food bowls. The pellets are mixed with his supplements to make a sort of mush; bunny food is not made to be delicious or even very palatable, but Hongjoong's master buys him the nicest stuff on the market to keep him healthy, and lets him eat lettuce and carrots every day. He knows he's spoiled with such a good owner, and Hongjoong thanks him once he's done eating, like he'd been trained.

"Good bunny," his master praises as he leaves the kitchen again. He's left his dishes, of course, and Hongjoong stands, nudging the little footstool over in front of the sink to wash them. He's too short to reach everything in the sink without the stool, small even for a pet, but master always assures him that he likes how little he is.

Once he's done cleaning, Hongjoong goes to the entrance hall and puts on his most comfortable pair of black mary janes on. He kneels again, by the front door, while his master most likely packs them a bag for the day. When he comes back downstairs, Hongjoong greets him with a smile, and his master returns the expression with one of his own.

"You're so pretty, bun," he says, and Hongjoong preens at the compliment.

"All thanks to you, master," he inclines his head as he speaks, and master rubs at the base of his ear in response as he nudges his oxfords over to Hongjoong. He knows his role here, takes one shoe in hand and fits it over his master's foot, tying the thin laces carefully, making a perfect bow. Doing the same with the other shoe makes master ready to leave, the late spring warmth barring them from needing jackets.

Hongjoong says kneeling as his master plucks the collar and leash off the hook by the door, and he bows his head to make it easier to secure around his neck.

"There we go," master hums once the leash has been clipped to the collar, and Hongjoong looks up at him, beaming. He lifts a hand to rub his fingertips over the engraving on the tag, which he cannot read, but that his master has assured him has their address and master's contact information on it, in case he wanders off or gets lost somehow.

"Are we going now?" Hongjoong asks, trying to moderate the excitement in his voice and clearly failing, if the laugh his master lets out is anything to go by.

"Yes, bunny," his voice is low and reassuring, and Hongjoong is warm as he stands to follow him out the door.

The walk to the train station is short and pleasant; all the flowers started blooming last week, and the trees are starting to get their leaves. His master talks as they walk, reading him the street signs that Hongjoong asks about, and he shortens the leash and holds Hongjoong’s hand as they get further into town and there are a few more people on the streets.

Once they get to the train station, master buys himself a ticket, and requests a discounted ticket, the one they sell to pets. Hongjoong stands as tall as he can, showing off how pretty his master dressed him as the man behind the counter leans forward to check that he's really a pet. He doesn't notice his master reaching over until one of his ears is tugged harshly, sending a bolt of heat and hurt through him. He doesn't make a sound, too well trained, but he can't help his flinch.

The man behind the counter shrugs, satisfied that they're not clip in ears or something similar, and then he's sliding the tickets over the counter towards master, who scoops them up and slips them into his wallet.

"Have a nice day," master inclines his head at the attendant, who has already gone back to ignoring them, and then Hongjoong's being tugged forward by the leash to follow his master. The leash has been wrapped around his master's hand a few times to keep his pet even closer to him on the dangerous train platform, and Hongjoong has to hurry along beside him so as not to be choked, his shorter legs just barely able to keep up.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, pet?" his master asks, and Hongjoong thinks about it for a moment as they keep walking. Before he can give an answer, however, he's being pulled through a door. It smells like a grimy public bathroom, and Hongjoong looks around the room as his master stares at him expectantly.

"No, master," Hongjoong says, tilting his head back to stare up at him. "Thank you."

"Well, bunny," his master's voice is low, and he gives Hongjoong more slack on the leash as he moves, sliding up behind him. "In that case, we can get right to it, hm?" 

Hongjoong melts, likes the feeling of his master pressed up against his back, likes the feeling of his big long arms wrapping around Hongjoong’s chest, but he’s confused nonetheless. He wants to ask what his master had meant, but then he’s being walked forward, deeper into the bathroom. There’s a mirror over a sink, two stalls, some urinals on another wall. It’s not a gross place, but it’s not the cleanest, either. 

“Master, wha—” he’s cut off by a small noise, pulled from him by his master’s big hand wrapping around one of his ears and tugging hard. It hurts, but like it had in front of the ticket vendor, it makes arousal pool inside him. He allows himself to be moved, cooperating even when confused. He’s not in his master’s life to ask questions, anyway.

“You see that hole, bun?” his master’s mouth is right up against the base of his flopped ear, murmuring into it lowly. Hongjoong scans the bathroom and spots a hole a few feet off the ground, in what looks to be a stall door. Hongjoong cocks his head at it, but nods. His master hums, bringing them to a stop right in front of it. “There’s someone behind it. You’re going to get him off.”

Hongjoong jerks a little in his master’s hold. He’s serviced his master in public before, in front of his business partners, in alleys behind the local shops, on the bus. It’s a pet’s place, to be available and willing for their owner at all moments, with no reservations or limits. His training was thorough, and this was the most important part. He knows he will not deny this.

It’s new, though. He’s not scared, never is when his master is around, but he’s never done this kind of thing before. His master has never asked it of him, not for a stranger. His work friends, sure. At gatherings, sometimes, Hongjoong passed from person to person like a party favour. He’d always been able to see their faces, though.

Hongjoong makes a little noise as he’s jolted in his master’s hold, like a toy that needs to be shaken to speak. “Yes, master,” he says, and then he’s being bent over, master’s hand huge and heavy over the back of his neck.

With his eyes locked on the hole in the door, Hongjoong sees it as the hard cock is slid through. It’s a good size, and the door must be thin, because Hongjoong can see the dip of skin where the man’s balls are. Checking one last time, he looks over his shoulder at his master, who says nothing, just raises his eyebrows and squeezes the hand on the back of his neck tighter.

His hand is trembling very slightly as he raises it, and it doesn’t fit all the way around the man’s dick. He knew it wouldn’t; his hands tend to be too small to hold anything, but it always sends heat through him regardless. It’s dry when he tries to stroke, so he leans forward, taking a step closer to the door.

The first touch of the man’s cock to Hongjoong’s mouth helps him settle in to this. It’s happening, because master said it was, and Hongjoong knows how to do this; he will make his master proud.

Hongjoong’s lips part so his tongue can wet them, and then he’s sinking his mouth down on the dick in front of him. The man behind the door hisses, and Hongjoong hums around the hot length against his tongue, taking it deeper. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks, gathering spit in his mouth to wet the man’s cock so he can jerk the man off when he needs to pull away for air.

“You’re doing well, bunny,” his master says, voice low behind Hongjoong, who shivers at the praise. Without warning, his master’s other hand presses up against Hongjoong’s hole under the skirt. Hongjoong jerks a little, startled, but focuses back on the cock in his mouth, as he’s been told to do.

Master’s hand on the back of his neck squeezes, and Hongjoong pulls off the dick just before he’s hauled up. He keeps his hand moving, marveling at how small his thumb is compared to the length and girth of it, while master shoves three fingers into his mouth to wet them. It makes Hongjoong choke, and when he gags he squeezes the cock in his hand, making the man behind the door groan.

His master retracts his fingers as soon as Hongjoong’s drooled on them enough, and then he’s being bent over again. Sealing his lips around the head of the man’s dick, he flicks his gaze up, instinctive. He almost pouts when he remembers he can’t see the man who’s dick is now lodging in his throat, but decides to double his efforts. If he can’t see him, then he’ll do his best to hear him.

Behind him, his master is pushing one finger into his hole. He’s still loose from having fingered himself open after waking up, a special request from his master when he’d first been purchased, and master works up to two fingers quickly. Hongjoong lets himself be rocked gently forward by the fuck in of the fingers, letting the cock gag him over and over.

His little dick, caged, as always, is hard and leaking, and the arm Hongjoong is using to keep himself balanced, palm pressed flat to the door, is trembling.

When master pushes the third finger in, Hongjoong’s little bunny tail shivers. Master coos at him, wordlessly mocking him for how much he loves cock, and Hongjoong hums obediently in response, agreeing. The dick in his throat plugs him up for a few long seconds, and his ears slip forward into his face, covering one of his eyes. He can’t move either of his hands, so they stay in his line of vision, and Hongjoong scrunches up his nose in excitement when the fingers pull free. His own dick is pressing up against the unyielding plastic of the cage, but Hongjoong has long been trained to ignore it.

Pulling his mouth off the cock, he looks over his shoulder again. His ears are flopped in front of him, and they brush against his arms as he meets master’s eyes.

“Please, sir,” he begs, and it makes his master smirk. The expression makes him shiver, his tail twitching, but then the hand on the back of his neck is sliding up. Master pulls his ears back, wrapping his big hand around both of them and yanking.

It’s always effective, and this time is no different; Hongjoong arches up, face tipped up towards the ceiling, back arched at an extreme angle. His master presses his mouth up against Hongjoong’s neck where the skin is pulled taut, and hums a laugh as the bunny chokes on air, his small hand still on the man’s cock.

“Stay standing,” his master instructs, and Hongjoong can’t even nod, the pain keeping him upright until his master releases his ears, which drop back down to rest against his back. Hongjoong stands as instructed, back still arched, not wanting to do anything wrong even accidentally.

The warmth and closeness of his master’s body moves away, and then there are big hands on Hongjoong’s thighs and master’s broad chest against his back again as he’s lifted. He’s been bent completely in half, thighs held far apart, knees up around the sides of his head. Hongjoong is very flexible, and his master’s grip is firm as he’s moved forward towards the cock still poking out of the hole in the door.

Hongjoong feels especially small whenever his master picks him up or holds him like this, his plush thighs still fitting so easily into master’s palms. His tail shivers in excitement and trepidation as he’s moved forward so his ass is at the perfect height for the head of the cock to press against his hole.

The man behind the wall makes a surprised noise, and then he’s groaning a little, hips fucking forward so his cock pushes harder against Hongjoong’s hole. Legs twitching, Hongjoong bites his bottom lip, and watches as he’s speared open on the cock.

Big dicks are not new to Hongjoong. His master has a big cock, and even bigger toys. He likes to seat Hongjoong on them to see how long he can last before he begs to be fucked properly, likes to see how some of them make his stomach poke out. This cock is not the biggest he’s taken, but everything about it, the fact that they’re in the train station, the fact that it’s a nameless, faceless stranger who’s cock is going into his ass, the fact that master is holding him up like he’s just a fleshlight to be used… All of it culminates, making his own little cock drip onto the baby pink fabric of his skirt as he’s pushed onto the dick coming out of the hole.

When he’s finally taken all of the cock, his ass pressed against the door, his feet pressed up to the sides of the stall, he whines. He knows it’s greedy, but his master doesn’t reprimand him this time, just holds him up, open and exposed and split apart on a random dick in a random bathroom.

They can hear the man behind the door breathing, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet air of the train bathroom. Outside, the speakers announce that a train will be arriving shortly.

Hongjoong is trembling. It feels like the man’s cock is in his lungs, pushed so deep inside him. As he stares down at where they’re joined, the man moves, drawing his dick out only to thrust it back in a few moments later. The rhythm is unsteady at first, but master holds him still and available for the dick that’s pushing in and out of his ass. Shivering, his head lolls forward, ears flopping in front of his face again. His mouth is hanging open, drool dripping out as he’s filled over and over, the feeling of it mind numbing with how good it is.

Held like this, the man is dragging along Hongjoong’s prostate with every fuck in of his cock. It’s so overwhelmingly good, and he’s no longer able to focus on regulating his needy noises. His master doesn’t seem to mind, seems completely focused on holding Hongjoong up and watching as he’s used. It suits him just fine, his tail twitching as the man’s thrusts get harder and slow a little.

Master holds him tighter, bending him in half even further, and forces Hongjoong’s whole body closer against the stall door. Like this, Hongjoong’s muscles burn from the stretch as his flexibility is tested, but he’s also at a slightly different angle to take the man’s cock. As he continues his steady movements, the man’s dick pushes against his sweet spot so perfectly, and Hongjoong can’t help it as he jerks in his master’s arms with every thrust.

He’s making a high, strung out noise with every touch to his prostate, filling the bathroom with his sounds. It’s impossible that no one on the train platform has noticed by now, and the thought of it makes Hongjoong’s cheeks burn.

When the man comes, he goes still with his cock lodged deep in Hongjoong. As he’s filled, Hongjoong tosses his head back, ears flopping about loosely as his tail twitches and he gasps for air. It feels good, as always, and Hongjoong clenches around the dick inside him, trying to milk more cum from him.

“Fuck,” the man behind the door hisses, his voice too low for Hongjoong’s muddled mind to try and pick up if he recognizes it. He pulls his cock out of Hongjoong slowly, retreating behind the door, and Hongjoong tries to breathe properly, even bent in half as he still is.

He’s leaking cum now, his hole still open from the cock that had fucked him apart moments before, and Hongjoong clenches to try and keep the cum inside himself as his master carefully pulls him away from the door and sets him back down on the ground.

Hongjoong’s legs are shaky but his master stays close, keeping him from falling as he reaches into the bag he’d packed before they left. From it, he pulls a decently sized plug with a flat bottom, and Hongjoong moves when one of his master’s hands presses between his shoulders to bend him over again. The man is still there, behind the door, a presence that Hongjoong is not ignorant of, and it adds a layer of heat and humiliation to the whole process.

Once the plug is seated inside him and master has handed him a wet wipe, also from their day bag, to clean up, Hongjoong straightens again, smoothing his trembling hands down his skirt. He’s rumpled, hair and clothes messy from the fuck, and his master lets him fix himself up in the bathroom mirror.

When he’s satisfied with how he looks, still slightly mussed but looking owned and useful, Hongjoong turns to stare up at his master. He’s hard, Hongjoong had felt it against his lower back as he’d been held up, the long line of his pressed against his fluffy tail, but instead of putting him on his knees, master just wraps the leash around his hand a few times, drawing it short again, and leads him out of the bathroom.

“The train will be here in a few minutes,” master says, keeping Hongjoong close at his side, and Hongjoong nods along. He likes the train, likes watching it roll into the station, so he’s distracted watching one headed the other way when someone calls out to them.

“Hey, Yunho!” it’s a man’s voice, and Hongjoong’s response is instinctive, all the years of training he’d had forcing his back straight and his eyes down as they’re approached by someone who intends to speak to his master. He clasps his hands in front of himself, long ears dangling by the sides of his head as the man comes up to stand in front of them.

“Seonghwa,” master greets, his hand extending for the man to shake. Seonghwa’s shoes are shiny, like his master’s, and Hongjoong swallows, the taste of dick still on his tongue. “Are you headed into the city today as well?”

Seonghwa must nod, because master hums, sounding pleased. Hongjoong’s leash is jerked once, hard, and Hongjoong responds as he’s supposed to.

“Good morning, sir,” he says, bowing his head deeper, before straightening and looking the man in the eyes. He’s gorgeous, probably close to his master’s age, with bright eyes and perfect bone structure. If he’d been a pet, he would have been the breeder’s prized possession. “It’s an honour.”

“Mmm,” Seonghwa hums, stepping forward, close to Hongjoong. His master says nothing to oppose the movement, even when Seonghwa lifts a hand, taking hold of Hongjoong’s face and tilting his head left to right. His thumb is smooth and smells like soap when is drags over Hongjoong’s mouth, and his tail twitches in response, beyond his control. “He’s pretty.”

Hongjoong inclines his head in thanks once the hand has dropped from his face, and he keeps his eyes down respectfully even as he stays upright.

“He is,” his master agrees, and then the speakers announce that their train is about to arrive in the station. Master’s voice is pleasant when he speaks again. “Would you consider joining us during the train ride? I’d love the company.”

“Of course,” Seonghwa sounds happy at the offer, but Hongjoong is distracted again, peeking his eyes up as the train approaches the station. He’s not chastised, so he assumes it must be okay to watch, and Seonghwa laughs at the sight of his mouth hanging open as the train draws closer. “His mouth looks good.”

“It is,” his master sounds almost proud, which warms Hongjoong. The train pulls into the station, and master leads them to the closest set of doors as they open. He sounds devious when he says, “You have no idea.”

“Oh no,” Seonghwa says, and at the tone in his voice, Hongjoong peers up at him curiously. The man smirks at him when their eyes meet. “I think I have an idea.”


End file.
